


Несказанное

by Easy_Owl



Series: На твоей стороне (я буду рядом) [5]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Spymaster!Daud AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: – Я не верю в настоящую любовь, – заплетающимся языком отвечает Корво. Его глаза влажно поблескивают и кажутся более тёмными, а Дауд видит в них свое отражение: уродливое лицо со шрамом, взирающее с любопытством. Корво морщится и снова отпивает обжигающего виски, бутылка которого оказалась у Дауда с собой, когда он вдруг оказался у двери покоев лорда-защитника. – Больше не верю.





	Несказанное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [things left unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607473) by [naruhoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruhoe/pseuds/naruhoe). 



– Я не верю в настоящую любовь, – заплетающимся языком отвечает Корво. Его глаза влажно поблескивают и кажутся более тёмными, а Дауд видит в них свое отражение: уродливое лицо со шрамом, взирающее с любопытством. Корво морщится и снова отпивает обжигающего виски, бутылка которого оказалась у Дауда с собой, когда он вдруг оказался у двери покоев лорда-защитника. – Больше не верю.  
  
Дауд ожидал таких слов, но что-то в груди испуганно сжимается, когда он слышит их, а тугая щемящая боль комом застревает в горле, угрожая лишить его голоса своей хваткой. Пока Корво смотрит в свой бокал, покачивая его из стороны в сторону, и наблюдает, как виски плещется о стеклянные стенки, Дауд берет себя в руки. Он собирается с мыслями, изгоняя нежданное напряжение, сковавшее плечи, но когда поднимает глаза, то наталкивается на тёмный взгляд Корво. Тому даже не нужно ничего говорить. Дауд и так слышит эти непроизнесенные слова, будто бы сказанные тем же сбивчивым тоном, что и предыдущее признание.  
  
Ассасин, неожиданно для себя ставший начальником Тайной службы, цедит собственную выпивку и надеется отыскать в ней недостающую уверенность. Виски обжигает горло и греет его лучше, чем сумел бы украденный поцелуй, а проглоченное признание тёплой тяжестью оседает в животе.  
  
– В этом мы с тобой похожи, – говорит Дауд.  
  


***

  
Когда Дауд просыпается следующим утром, то осознает сразу две вещи: что во рту пересохло, и что на него удивленно таращится один из его заместителей. Он сбрасывает руку Рульфио со своего плеча и с сердитым видом садится в кровати. Голова незамедлительно взрывается пульсирующей болью – поторопился. Дауд, как любой человек в его состоянии, падает лбом в подставленные ладони и разражается многословной бранью.  
  
– Хорошо спалось? – ехидно интересуется Рульфио. Дауд одаривает его тяжелым взглядом, но его третий по старшинству не выражает ни капли раскаяния. Но хотя бы замолкает. Ненадолго.  
  
Дауд осматривается. По меньшей мере, штаны все еще при нем, но больше ничего из одежды на нем нет, к тому же, он каким-то непостижимым образом оказался в собственных покоях. Где-то после четких воспоминаний об откупоривании бутылки недурного виски Боттл Стрит, находилась мутная память о том, как он задремал на чужом диване, привалившись к напряженному боку Корво, словно к подушке. Но все же чистый, незамутненный ужас захлестнул его, когда он с неумолимой и оглушающей ясностью осознал формулировку заданного вчера вопроса. Ответ Корво он тоже вспомнил.  
  
_– Я не верю в настоящую любовь, – отвечает Корво. В этот самый миг его глаза становятся такими темными, что кажется, будто они поглощают больше света, чем отражают. Его взгляд затягивает в свою мрачную глубину, где эмоции бурлят, словно океан, сокрушая волнами единственный отвесный утес. Слишком поздно Дауд спохватывается, что говорить об истинной любви глупо, особенно_ **ему**. – Больше не верю, - добавляет Корво.  
  
Джессамина.  
  
«Джессамина», – можно прочесть в его сосредоточенном взгляде, который бывает у него порой, когда он смотрит на Дауда дольше, чем того требует ситуация, или когда Дауд находит его в той клятой беседке в саду у замка.  
  
ТыубилеёТыубилеёТыубилеёТы…  
  
– Сэр?  
  
Рульфио больше не улыбается. Более того, он обеспокоен. Дауд смотрит в сторону окна, сквозь которое в спальню льется солнце, – квадрат света сдвинулся на дюйм, а значит…  
  
– Ты словно призрака увидел, – вносит ясность Рульфио. Дауд позволяет себе короткую горькую усмешку, скорее реакцию на слова, нежели ответ.  
  
– Ну, можно и так сказать, – хмуро говорит он и упирается руками в колени, вытаскивая себя из великолепной мягкой постели. Дауд не помнит, как добирался до нее прошлой ночью.  
  
Он находит свою рубашку небрежно переброшенной через спинку шаткого стула, а форменный мундир – неряшливо сложенным, в попытке повторить придирчивую аккуратность владельца. Дауд бросает поверх мундира чистую рубашку, добытую им из практически пустого шкафа. В его распоряжении теперь аж три рубашки, и он уже начал привыкать к этой роскоши - всю неделю ходить в чистом. Дауд ополаскивает лицо в умывальнике и выпивает, кажется, несколько кувшинов воды к ряду. Все это время Рульфио стоит рядом с балконом и просто… смотрит.  
  
Окончательно приведя себя в порядок, Дауд, наконец, кивает Рульфио, официально признавая его присутствие. Тот неуверенно кивает в ответ.  
  
– Докладывай, – дает распоряжение Дауд, и Рульфио чеканит отчет, вновь обретая свой шарм, пока говорит. Дауд позволяет ему молоть языком, но, в конце концов, машет рукой, прерывает.  
  
– Достаточно. Томас уже вернулся?  
  
Рульфио кивает.  
  
– Хорошо, – говорит Дауд, направляясь к двери и игнорируя остатки похмельной боли, гудящей в голове. – Передай ему, чтобы встретился со мной у водяного лифта через час.  
  
Рульфио принимает озадаченный вид.  
  
– Через час, сэр? – эхом повторяет он, не скрывая нестерпимого любопытства, и закрывает за ними обоими входную дверь.  
  
– Мне нужно кое-куда зайти этим утро, – коротко отвечает Дауд.  
  


***

  
Вокруг беседки растут цветы. Сейчас в цвету розы, развернувшие свои нежные лепестки с наступлением Месяца Земли, красные, желтые и белые. Кусты аккуратно подстрижены стараниями садовников, которым Дауд не до конца доверяет, потому как у них нет установленного расписания работы, и они знают слишком много о входах и выходах из замка. Тем не менее, беседка все равно красива, и белый мраморный пол усыпан срезанными цветами. Дауд гадает над их значением.  
  
«В память о Ее Величестве, Джессамине Колдуин, - читает он эпитафию. – Мать для Эмили. Императрица – для всех нас».  
  
Дауд стоит, скрестив руки, и смотрит на мраморное надгробие. Год назад он хотел оставить здесь свой клинок. И все же, с тех пор он убил вновь. Кровь покрывает его руки, как когда-то покрывала этот самый пол. Единственная разница заключается в том (если она вообще есть), ради кого он сделал это, но он до сих пор не пришел к конкретному мнению. Он думает о пьянящем радостном возбуждении, что чувствовал (и _чувствует_ ), когда его клинок с влажным звуком проламывал преграду из костей и мышц, думает о любопытном взгляде Эмили, с которым она смотрит на него. Он думает о себе, стоя у могилы императрицы, жизнь которой срезал так же уверенно, как любой из цветков, покрывавших пол под его ногами. И о Корво, и о том, как тот смотрел на него, произнося те несколько слогов: «Больше не верю».  
  
Нет, решает Дауд. Будь он на месте Корво, он бы тоже не верил в настоящую любовь. Загвоздка в том, что он – Дауд, и он любит человека, взаимность которого и не надеется заслужить.


End file.
